


ring thing

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: He knows none of these people actually care about what he wanted to know about them and their lives. His subjects always had a focus on how shallow they could be in front of him, with his scathing mouth and off-putting nature. Instead, what they care about is popularity, he mused.or Rin hates interviews, until he's assigned to interview Osamu.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Konoha Akinori, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	ring thing

Rintarou liked working for his college newspaper. They paid him a decent wage, let him add doodles to his articles, and never really forced him to write anything except for _one_ thing: interviews, which Rintarou hated. It meant he had to put on a fake smile, pretend to be cheery, and ask people surface-level questions so that he could rearrange them in 500 words or less.

He knows none of these people actually care about what he wanted to know about them and their lives. His subjects always had a focus on how shallow they could be in front of him, with his scathing mouth and off-putting nature. Instead, what they care about is popularity, he mused. They cared about how many eyes they could get on themselves using his words, his singular thoughts, and his perception of them to create a snapshot for different strangers to assess.

“Rin! New interview requests from Akaashi and Kita came in,’’ Motoya says, “I know you loathe interviews, but they really think this is one we should jump on before the local bloggers do!”

“Don’t care, they have Ren free. They literally don’t need me, Motoya.’’ Rintarou’s tone indicates finality. “I’m gonna finish the story on technology upgrades and go home, ok? Just let Ren handle this one. I don’t like dealing with people beyond necessity anyway.” Rintarou moves to get up, bag already packed over his shoulders when he hears footsteps.

Rintarou turns around and sees Kita walking in, most likely after overhearing Rintarou’s exasperated words. He walks behind Motoya and startles him.

“Hello to you too, Kita. What brings you to my decrepit corner of the office?” Rintarou murmurs, voice monotone in response.

“I hear you insisting to not do another interview. Any particular reason why ya trying to escape doing your job?” Kita’s voice is not accusatory or mean despite his words. His tone is rather soft and calm.

“Outside of not wanting to?’’ Rintarou tilts his head to the side. “I don’t see the point, honestly. Everyone I’ve interviewed before was not excited for me to show up. You know my work is best done in the background. Not to mention, you have Ren,’’ he points out, “Why would you need me to interview some pretentious ass weevil? To remind me I should be honored to even handle them?”

Motoya shuffles closer, sitting beside Rintarou. As his best friend and ultimate confidant, he knew the actual reason why he didn’t want to do his job. He still had some insecurities about actually doing the journalism component of his job, even though Rin was actually top of their class in regards to his major. He had come in as a transfer student and switched majors from Computer Science to Journalism. It turns out that, apparently, writing code and pitching article ideas were similar enough for Rin to excel at it to the point of jealousy from his peers.

Initially, Rin didn’t really give two shits about what people thought until he started hearing his professors question his drive during the following semesters. That pissed him off, so he started keeping his head down and focused on keeping _almost_ everyone at a distance.

“Listen, if this next interview doesn’t go well I won’t make ya do any more ever. Please Rin, give him a chance before writing him off, yeah?” Kita asks.

Rin sighs, because for what it’s worth he can’t deny Kita, the one person besides Motoya who has stubbornly believed in him and his abilities.

“Fine. I’ll do it. I probably won’t like it but I’ll do it.” Kita hands Rin a sheet with all the details he needs for the interview the following day.

 _I hope he’s not the mouthy type_ , Rin thinks.

~x~

“Oh, you’re adorable. I’m expecting some scrub from the newspaper to come to interview me. I haven’t seen him yet.” The man behind the door is gorgeous, his hair a mix of silver and gray with eyes to match.

Rintarou nearly chokes on thin air, staring at the man in front of him for a moment. _Someone set me up on this, because sweet chocolate cake pops, he’s hot. Like, holy shit, he’s pretty._

“That’s funny,’’ Rin says, trying to keep his voice neutral, “I’m supposed to visit Miya Osamu for an interview. Something about the food and sweets he makes.”

Osamu tries not to roll his eyes, but can’t help but laugh.

“That’s me. I make pastries, sweets and gourmet foods too. I guess I was waiting for you, then. Lucky me.” Osamu’s smile is too big, insanely wide on such a subdued face.

 _That’s so cute,_ Rintarou thinks, _I’m going to melt at this rate, gods._

Rintarou manages to say, “I guess I’m your scrub then. I’m Suna Rintarou, a reporter for the paper. May I come in?” Immediately, Osamu lets Rintarou in, setting him down in a chair near the kitchen counter.

Rintarou trips on a rock wedged in the tile, falling into Osamu’s arms. He looks up and thinks, _Maybe this is how he dies, of mortification in the arms of a gorgeous man._

“Too cute to be a scrub, honestly. What’s your opinion on cheesecake and fruit?”

Rintarou stands, cheeks red like the cherries on the table.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be asking you questions here.’’ He stops for a moment. “However, blueberry cheesecake is good, though. I like how tart it can be on my tongue. I’ve never been the fondest of sweet things.”

Osamu perks up at this remark, a warm smile gracing his lips. “Maybe, if I’m good, I can change your mind. Get ya to savor the sweet things in life or least my pastries.”

Rintarou sits down at a bar stool leading into the kitchen, watching as Osamu makes his way to the stove, pulling out a batch of chocolate chip cookies to cool.

“Do ya have a preference for fruit in your cheesecake? I figured I would just make some and you can interview me while we wait.’’ He looks at Rin, and then, “You’re awful pretty, you know that?” Osamu murmurs, not caring too much about his brain to mouth filter at that moment.

“I like strawberries and blueberries, what about you?” Rintarou’s face is warm, wondering how in hell he was going to interview this man with a straight face and calm composure.

“If they’re as red as you are, cherries and strawberries are my picks.” Rin nearly falls off the barstool. _He’s really flirting with me, oh goodness. That’s a new feeling._

**How many siblings do you have?**

"I just have my twin Atsumu, but our mama always joked about having more kids so Tsumu and I could be big brothers. I always wanted a baby sister though, so I hope maybe someday if I have kids I have a daughter…” Suna tries not to make an idiot out of himself as he admires the earnestness in Osamu’s voice. _He can cook and likes kids. Maybe Rei would like him, wait no. Focus Rin! Interview first!_

“That’s adorable. Tell me more then.” As Osamu continues on about how he babysat kids when he was younger, Rintarou’s heart melts at the inherent sweetness of it all.

**What would your perfect morning be like?**

"I would be up by 6 AM, watching the sunrise before starting my day. Quiet breakfast, a short walk up and down the streets, and then coming to campus. I don't try to complicate things too much.”

**What are some accomplishments that you are really proud of?**

"Other than impressing you? Well, I actually learned and perfected these macarons after almost two years of baking them. The French desserts are always so finicky." Rin giggles as he imagines Osamu tapping his sheet down to get out the bubbles in them.

“I definitely agree, the French pastries taste delicious but take forever to make. That’s why my sister hates making croissants for me.” Osamu perks up at the mention of his sister.

**What fad did you never really understand?**

"I was never really into the whole unicorn trend or sprinkles. Especially after seeing people on Pinterest struggle with them. Rainbows are fine though."

**Is there any art or artist you are really into?**

"I really enjoy watercolors and Impressionism, something about how they both use light differently is inspiring to me. I want every sweet thing I make to feel light, like the passion and love I put into making these treats. I sound really silly don’t I?”

“No! It’s super thoughtful and cute of you to have such impressive thoughts.” Rin realizes what he said and covers his mouth.

**What TV series do you keep coming back to and re-watching?**

"Ah don't judge me too much for this one, but I love superheroes so Legends of Tomorrow? I was just really drawn to it and the found family aspect of it." Rintarou tries not to scream, that's his favorite show, too oh my god.

**Would ya mind me taking you on a proper date then?**

Rintarou takes a moment to process the question he was asked and blinks before responding.

"Wait, what? You want to take me on a date?

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? You’re cute and I like how you think.” Rin tries to repress his blush because goodness he was _not_ expecting to be accosted on a Friday afternoon by a pretty culinary prodigy.

“Yeah, I’d like that. What about the festival next week?”

“Perfect! I’ll text you then and come get ya.”

Rin wraps up the interview and screams once he makes it home. _What the heck, Rintarou? You didn’t blow your interview and scored a date? Oh gods, I have to tell Motoya._

~x~

That following Saturday, Rintarou was nervous. This would be his first date ever, and with a gorgeous man such as Osamu? He started turning red at the thought of holding his hand as they walked, and possibly even sharing food.

_Stop getting ahead of yourself, Rintarou. He’s...just being nice, yeah? Just be yourself and he’ll get bored of you in a few hours._

The phone rings and Rin sees it’s Motoya. Sighing, he picks it up. He turns his camera and on and scowls.

“Yes, Momo? I assume you’re calling because of my date with Osamu? Listen, I’m already nervous so please just don’t stress me out.”

“No promises! Wear the lavender choker! It looks nice on you!”

“Momo. my outfit is gray, it won’t match at all. What about the lace one? It’s black.”

“I don’t know. I feel like he won’t like how it looks.”

“Ok. Forget him and wear it because you’re the cutest person there. I know you look beautiful and if Miya Osamu can’t wrap his prodigy brain around that, then tough shit.” Rin giggles at the remark, because Motoya always knows how to slip right down to Rin’s insecurities and make them hush effortlessly.

“Ok, the black lace with the bunny charm. I’ll wear it. You have my wallet, right? Just meet me downstairs and I have your sweater. You’re going to the carnival/festival too, right?”

“Yes, I am. Konoha finally got assertive and asked me out, a shy thing. I’m gonna cover him in kisses with this new lipstick, heh.” Motoya’s smile was mischievous, yet joyful. Rin tries not to snicker at Motoya’s bluntness, especially since his date, Konoha, was a shy and sweet English major who had been friends with both men for years.

“Meet you downstairs at 10 then. Don’t wear your boots, it’s warm outside.” Motoya hangs up and Rintarou finishes getting dressed, the gray short sleeve shirt with a collar and matching shorts and a black choker with a gold bunny charm.

The trip downstairs is fast, and Rin is literally running to his date. _Hah, I have a hot date with a man straight out of a magazine. He’s so cute._

Rin’s phone buzzes and it’s a text from Osamu.

 **Miya Osamu** : I’m out front, gorgeous. Can’t wait to see ya! <3

Gods, I’m gonna combust. He even texts cutely, what on earth?

Rin finally makes it downstairs, crashing into Motoya.

“Momo! Here’s your sweater! I gotta go, love you, bye!” Motoya laughs as he watches Rin spin right around to the front door where a motorcycle was waiting, along with Osamu.

Rin catches the helmet thrown at him and puts it on. He’s lucky it hides his blush.

“I am going to make today the best day, just for you Rintarou. If I don’t kiss you by the end of the day, I’ll have failed miserably.”

“Is that so? Good thing I use strawberry lip balm then. Hope you can handle me, _Osamu_.” Rin replies with a lilt in his voice.

The ride down to the festival is a long one, with Rin feeling like he’s flying on Osamu’s bike, his chest to Osamu’s back. It’s like a rollercoaster, each moment building to a drop which they haven’t got to yet until they reach the hill.

“Hold on to me, tight as ya can ok? This hill is especially steep and can make ya dizzy if you aren’t steady.” Rin’s grip tightens after Osamu finishes speaking, a blush crossing his face.

“Tight as I can, yeah. Promise I will.” With that last remark, Osamu starts zipping down the hill, and Rin feels like the universe stopped just for them.

They finally make it to the festival, the sun still high and graceful as Osamu parks his bike.

“There ya go, safe in my arms.” Osamu helps Rintarou off the bike, and pulls into his arms as they walk to the gates.

“What would you like to do first, doll?” Rin deliberately ignores the nickname so he doesn’t burst into embarrassed flames as they walk along.

“Uhm, maybe the ring toss first? It looks fun.” Rin’s voice is soft, and Osamu can’t help but internally coo at how adorable and shy he was.

They make it to the ring toss and buy 10 tries at it, Osamu going first. The first two miss horribly, while the next two almost get on the bottles. The last time, he steps back a little, muttering, “I’m gonna win ya that giant teddy bear or go broke tryin’.

Osamu throws the ring, with a soft landing onto the green glass bottle.

“Congratulations! The bear is yours, young man! Now it’s your date’s turn!” The vendor smiles, wiggling his eyebrows a bit at Rin.

Suna steps back after grabbing the ring and throws it, a perfect landing on the glass bottle. He keeps going, getting perfect landings each time. Once he’s out of rings, Rintarou laughs while Osamu is dumbstruck at what he sees.

“I didn’t think I was still good at the toss after all these years. Now, what to get you….” Rin sees a gorgeous wood box with a pair of rings inside them. _A promise, a promise to continue captivating the other so passionately. I’ll get them._

“The box with the rings then, please.

The box is passed to Rin and he takes Osamu’s hand in his own as they walk to find food.

“Ooh! Funnel cake! You wanna split, Samu?” Rin had a slight pout as he asked and Osamu kept his laugh soft as he kissed Rintarou’s head.

“Of course, anything for you. I’ll pay, you hold your bear ok?” Rin tries not to roll his eyes fondly as Osamu orders one funnel cake to share.

“Say ah. I got strawberries on it, just for us.” Osamu cuts a piece and feeds it to Rin and his mind buzzes, a lovely hum as the sweetness runs over his tongue.

They end up feeding each other bits of funnel cake before playing more games which Rintarou wins at with little effort. Osamu doesn’t mind though, watching his date stick his tongue out when in concentration mode.

Finally, the sun sets and Osamu takes Rin home, walking him up the stairs.

“I had a lovely time, Samu. Can we maybe do this again sometime?”

“We can definitely do this again, but I have to do one last thing before I let ya go.” Rin tilts his head, confused until Osamu cups his head and kisses him.

_I really want to kiss Osamu, but for forever. Even on boring days like when we met, gods._

Osamu tastes of the strawberries from the funnel cake still, but also something sweeter, lighter even. Rin kisses right back and sighs into him, that last piece in the puzzle fitting just right.

_I was right, he’s not the mouthy type in the way I was thinking._

When Rin finally falls in bed, his phone buzzes, and it’s a text from Osamu.

 **Osamu Miya:** [image attached] so I guess the rings are our thing now?

Rin smiles and responds back with, “Yeah, they are. Our little ring thing.


End file.
